Fusion
by bradw316
Summary: A young billionaire plagued by dreams begins to study the Anything Goes Martials Arts and finds that he's not what he appears to be, DBZ cross later Mild Language RanNab
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome sat down for lunch after a hard morning of teaching martial arts, to his left sat Doctor Tofu and Kasumi, to his right sitting at the head of the table was Soun Tendo. "So how was this morning seesion?" Soun asked.

Ranma shook his head frowning, "None of these guy's are really taking things seriously it's just something for them to show off to girls or intimidate people. I'm thinking of getting rid of the morning classes all together," he responded.

Nabiki entered the Tendo household, with several envelopes in one hand and her new college book bag over her other shoulder. Ranma saw her and leapt to help his fiancee, with her bag. Once relieved of her burden, she kissed her fiancee on the cheek sitting down leafing through the mail. After leafing through some bills and a few pieces junk she came to beautifully decorated envelope with the Japanese royal seal imprinted on the corner of envelope. She quickly opened it, and read the letter, at the bottom of the letter found the Emperor's royal seal again posted as well as the Japanese Ambassador's name printed. "hey guys listen to this. The Japanese Ambassador sent a this explaining to us that a United States VIP is coming here to study martial arts. This VIP apparently heard a lot about this Martial Arts school and wishes to be taught," everyone gathered was dumbfounded, Nabiki vaguely heard something drop to the table. Looking down she saw a small piece of paper on the table, flipping it over in her hands to see it was a check. "Damn, look at the zeroes," she whispered softly.

Soun looked on with a genuine interest, "What does it say?"

"To put the some in words wouldn't do it justice. Safe to say we can pay off Ukyou, her dad, and have plenty left over to completely rebuild the entire dojo and house," Nabiki said looking up from the check, eyes very stunned.

Ranma leaned over looking at the check whistling a bit then glanced at his fiancee. "It might be a prank," he stated.

Nabiki looked up eyes furrowed, "If it is it's very cruel one."

Three weeks later, a private Leer jet landed at Tokyo International Airport. The jet had the PS3 logo scrolled across the side and Sony written along the tail wing. The jet rolled into a private hanger, where a young seventeen year old stepped down the ladder. He was an American, with short sandy blonde hair as well as deep blue eyes. He was about six foot three, two hundred pounds even most of which was centered on his stomach. He wore nice high fashion Levi blue jeans, Nike Air Jordan basketball shoes personally autographed by the sports hero, a Gundam Wing T-shirt, and Levi Denim jacket. His name Brad Wall, the youngest Multibillonaire in human history, also the single most miserable person he felt on the planet. Looking over his shoulder at the man he hired to be his bodyguard. Brad frowned watching toward the back of the plane picking up his bag.

"Sir, I got it," the man stated.

Brad snorted hefting the bag over his shoulder, "Listen Rich your my bodyguard not my servant, as if I need one. I came here to study martial arts in peace not to be coddled. My life is complicated enough without my bodyguard tryingto shelter me from hard work. I hate that," he grumbled softly. "I also hate reporters, public appearences, and doing commercials," with a sigh adjusted the weight of the bag. "Came here to get away from all that crap," glancing around finding a lovely red Ford Mustang sitting not far from the jet, idling. Brad smiled brightly, "Oh yeah they got the order right," he ran toward the car staring into the drivers seat. Opening the door he climbed into the drivers seat tossing the bag into the backseat his smile growing as he revved the engine. "That's my girl purr."

"Um, sir shouldn't I drive?" Richard Moore asked.

Brad looked up at him raising an eyebrow, "I'm going to the American embassy and I'm dropping you off. From there you can go visit your daughter," Richard sighed heavily his employer was fiercely independant he got the job onretainer and so far had little to do in the way of his job. Brad quietly filled out a check handing it to Richard. "Here take your daughter to Disneyland in California," he stated casually as if it was the most normal thing to do. Richard looked at the check then back at his employer quietly getting into the passenger's seat.

Japanese Ambassdor Hiro Kanaka, stood on the steps of the American Embassy, as a Ford Mustang screeched to halt. Hiro saw Richard Moore climb out of the passenger looking pale, face sweating heavily. Spotting the billionaire climbing out of the driver's seat a huge smile on his face, "it wasn't that bad I completely missed those monks."

"Yeah but what about everything else you hit?" Richard asked wiping his face.

The billionaire shrugged, "I'll admit those business men were kind of pissed, but they shouldn't have been sitting there."

"YOU crashed into a sidewalk deli!" Richard facefaulted.

Hiro cleared his throat catching the attention of the two arguing men. Bowing slightly Hiro, "Greetings, Mr. Wall we are honored that you will be staying in our country."

Brad leaned into the back seat tossing the bag he had into the front seat before shutting the door, "Yeah well please keep the fact I'm here down. All I want to do is study Martial arts as peacefully as I can, got the map I asked for?"

Hiro nodded handing him the map, "I'll make sure things are very discreet, sir."

The billionaire nods, "Good that means not letting anyone know I'm even in the country," he smiled sitting back down giving Richard a friendly wave before pulling out of the driveway with a screech of the tires.

It took an hour before Brad reached the Nermia district, going through several stop lights as he did he noted the mid afternoon sun in the middle of the sky. Finding a parking spot in a underground garage, climbed out of his car stretching pulling his bag out locking the car. Walking out he paid the garage keeper a huge some to keep his car in the garage for a good couple of years. "Here's a little extra, give a good washing every two months, and keep the engine from rusting," he said softly tossing the man the keys.

Looking down at the map turned his feet heading toward the Tendo training hall which was still good distant was way. Six hours later and deeper into the district. His bag was on the ground as he drug it along, his feet were sore, this left him to wonder why hadn't he picked a place closer to park.

Nodoka and Genma had arrived at the Tendo's at five. Nodoka was helping Kasumi in fixing dinner while Tofu, Ranma, Genma, Soun, and Nabiki sat around talking or arguing about Ranma's teaching, Nabiki's school, and the subesquent wedding that was suppose to be happening in another week. But Nabiki saw it, unless they could find out if their mysterious benefactor was real, they may postpone the plans.

Brad turned the corner and spotted the Tendo training hall. Walking through the front gate breathing heavily. If it wasn't for the nagging dreams he been getting of him fighting a strange looking people and things, two men with spikey hair, a white alien, a green insect thing, a pink blob of puddy, and seven dragons. These images casued him to wake up at night gasping for air. It was after these dreams that he started looking for a martial arts school, almost driven to find out if fighting and the dreams were connected in some way. If hadn't been for those dreams he wouldn't of bothered. Wearily reaching and rang the doorbell.

Inside the Tendo, "I'll get it," Ranma said opening the door on the other side he saw an American sweating heavily looking like crap. The other boy looked up wearily, "I'm here about the Martial arts training," he said softly.

Ranma blinked, "You the one that gave us the check?"

Brad nodded wiping his head, "Yeah sorry for not coming sooner, took a while walking from downtown," he said leaning against the doorframe. Notice the skeptical looks he was getting from the pigtailed boy and the girl behind him with the brown hair, "What's wrong is the amount to small, I'll pay more," he stated looking nervous.

"No, it's more than enough," Nabiki replied with a light smile. "What's the name never wrote it down on the check?"

Brad blushed slightly, "I knew I forgot something, name's Brad Wall."

Nabiki's eyes turned to saucers. "The Bill..." sharted to shout, before Brad put his hands to her mouth silencing her.

"Shh, yeah the very same so please don't draw any unwanted attention toward me. It's hard enough in the States with poeple knowing who I am, can't imagine the crap I'd get in Japan," The billionaire said taking his hands away from her mouth.

"Sorry kind of unusual for someone that high in the social circle who'd come to train in a small martial arts dojo instead of paying for someone to train you in private," Nabiki said crossing her arms.

Brad shrugged, "need to get out my apartment and breath a little, spread my wings try something new," he froze looking at the ground. "Try to find the meaning behind these dreams I've been having," he said softly. The trio entered the dining area, Kasumi had already set another plate. After eating a huge dinner, Ranma led Brad to the spare room where he would be sleeping. Rolling a sleeping bag he quitly slipped into the bag and went to sleep.

Author's Note: Major Alternate Universe fic, it's also another of my older fics(1994), in this one my ego was to big to be contain and I turned myself into a huge Bill Gates billionaire, heh heh. This was also a fic based on another's fic John Morales's A Deft Touch a sweet angst fic featuring Ranma/Nabiki. It's highly recommended reading. Dragon Ball Z crossover later. If any spotted the Cased Closed reference your an expert in Anime and deserve a diploma. Trust I've done this kind of thing walking through one district into another. While living in San Diego I walked from the Grossmont Mall to El Cajon where I was living at the time, and it took six hours or more getting home. Parents nearly killed me when I did get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning arose too quickly for Brad Wall, he sat up grunting at the sore muscles he had. Rubbing his shoulders and rolling his neck to get the stiffness. "God, I hate mornings," he mumbled standing and grabbed his bag, stumbling around like zombie. Pulling out a two outfits one red and black, the second was orange and blue, he slowly put on the orange and blue outfit. The outfits were like the one he saw in his dream, he felt it only right to wear them. Walking down the stairs struggling, like the dream he had weighted the clothing. He was sighed heavily the clothing was another reason why he had such a hard time getting to the dojo. But felt it would be a good first impression if he walked the distance he did instead of driving up in a sports car. He did have some previous training in Taek-Won Do, but could only imagine what he'll be going through now.

After finishing his descent from the stairway, Kasumi had appeared, "Oh my, what wrong?"

"Nothing, just getting use to my new training outfit," Brad stated before crashing to the ground leg twitching.

Kasumi held her hand to her mouth before trying to help him up. "Why is it so heavy?"

Brad slowly came upright brushing himself off, "Oh, I just added about 200 pounds to it, that's all," he said nonchalantly waving his hand dismissively. "Not sure the reason but I think it's used to decrease the amount of time training while increasing a person's speed, agility, and strength," he said with a minor shrug not sure if that was the real explanation. "It's kind of weird got most of these ideas out of dream if you can believe it."

"I can believe it, after your body builds up the tolerence you'll be on par with Ryoga," Ranma said coming out of the dining area. "Of course it's going delay your training a few months, but your off to a great start."

Brad nodded heading for the front door, "I'll take a walk around the block," he said putting on some strange looking boots before opening the door marching out in stomps.

Ranma smirked slightly watching as the American disappeared around the corner grunting with each step. The boy even fellow over a few times, "The kid's impressive wonder what kind of dreams he's been having though."

Kasumi glanced at him, "Why's that Ranma?"

Ranma pursed his lips eyes haunted slightly, "He seemed to be tormented almost all night trying to fight off some unseen foes, also talkin' about Cells, Colds, Freezers, also kept mentioning trunks, briefs, and bulmas. It was weird listening to him sleep," the pig tailed martial artist shrugged. Kasumi nodded hearing a series of curses coming further up the block.

"Oh my," Kasumi's eyes widen at some of the curse words coming from Brad's mouth.

"Make Happosai blush at some of those, huh," Ranma stated wryly. The two walk back into the house.

Surprisingly it only took Brad's body two weeks to get adjusted to the added weight, once done Ranma began training the billionaire on the fundamental basics of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. It took Brad a week to master the basics, almost as if the american neede to only see the katas done once or twice he would mimic it perfectly. So after barely three weeks Ranma and Brad were sparring on nearly equal footing, and when Brad took off his weighted clothing he was even faster than Ranma in his girl form, something Ranma introduce Brad too the second day he was there. It was amazing how accepting the american was of the curse.

After his morning classes, Ranma headed home to pick up Nabiki for some rare quiet time. He left the dojo, looking up seeing Brad standing on the roof hands clasped together like he was praying, meditating. With a light smile Ranma had to admit the billionaire was dedicated to the art as he was. With a light shake of his head walked through the house and out the front the door. Hopping the first train he could get and rode it to Bunkyo Ward. Instead of going home he went to the college and waited for Nabiki. Ranma sighed sadly thinking of Akane and the cause of her death. Trying to go over everything in his mind a few times but quickly squashed it as Nabiki appeared.

Nabiki smiled slightly waving to him, "What are you doing here?"

Ranma took her bag out of her hand then wrapped an arm around her giving her a soft kiss. "Does a guy, need a reason to see his fiancee?" he asked kissing her again. Something he rarely never got to do with Akane, but Nabiki made a point to give him at least once a day.

Snuggling into his arm laying her head against his shoulder, "No, I don't think it's a crime," she murmered. Walking home he noticed how distant Nabiki was getting.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

With a sigh Nabiki nodded slightly, hadning him a two sheets of paper one had a guest list while the other had a list of catering companies. "I've read Kasumi's guest list for her wedding, she including everybody she's met.

Ranma looked at the list wincing slightly at many of the names he saw there. Many of the people on the list were people he had been rival's with or were his ex-fiancees. "Not good Kuno and I've reached and understanding the crap with Ukyou is still pretty fresh. Ryoga isn't really a problem we've made our peace, but Shampoo is going to a be problem."

Nabiki nodded, quietly, "Guess sis feels we can afford it with Brad's retainer."

"Well we'll need it, once Shampoo finds out that your my fiancee," Ranma gaze became distant trying to imagine what horrors the Amazon could do to Nabiki. Nabiki sighed a wry grin appearing on her face gently kissing Ranma's chin. He looked down as she brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. "I won't let them hurt ya Nabiki," he said softly.

"I know, maybe the bimbo has calmed down after a year," Nabiki whispered.

Brad finished his meditation trying to clear out a few stray cobwebs from the dreams he's been having. They kept getting weirder each time, the last one involved a three foot tall pig who was wearing panties on his head. Jumping from the dojo roof to the clothesline to the house roof, walking along until he came to the front he stretched just casually observing the district enjoying the sense of freedom he had. He heard the front door open and close, peering down he saw Kasumi slip on her walking shoes. Jumping down to greet her, "Hiya Kasumi," he smiled.

"Oh my," Kasumi said shocked.

His smile widened a bit, "Where ya going?" he asked curiously.

Kasumi took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "I didn't realize anyone was still here," she paused straightening her dress. "I'm going to lunch with my fiancee then to buy some groceries. I should be back in time to make dinner," she said pleasantly.

The young billionaire nodded and watched the eldest Tendo daughter walk toward a waiting sedan, inside was Doctor Tofu smiling pleasantly as Kasumi got into the car. Watching them drive off Brad realized he was left alone for the first time in nearly two years. At first he had no idea what to do, before going inside. He reemerged from the house carrying a paper towel and some orange slices. He sat down, putting the orange slices in the paper towel then into his lap. He leaned back taking a slice chewing it with light enthusiam, he had few joys in his life but finally being able to sit back to enjoy a lovely summer day. Not only to enjoy a summer day, but to enjoy it without having paparazzi following him around looking for a photo opportunity.

As he chewed on the orange slice leisurely, he took a deep breath taking in over half a million different smells and tastes that came with being totally alive. Ranma had felt he should begin to try and develope his ki now. Thinking about this the billionaire went back to his dreams seeing over half-a-dozen being performed, in those dreams. But one inparticular caught his eye for some reason, it was usually the one he was performing the dreams. "Might as well go with something like that than trying to copy one of Ranma's," he muttered alloud.

Ranma sat quietly, between his mother and fiancee having a nice quiet lunch. "Kasumi said she was going to lunch and then shopping. As for your student I have absolutely no idea where he is," Nodoka said softly sticking some rice into her mouth. Ranma nodded resting his head on his hand apparently moping.

"Kinda of interesting individual, one of the most influencial people in the world and he comes to our dojo to train in the martial arts," Nabiki chuckled softly. "Not exactly what I was expecting in a multibillionaire."

Ranma snorted slightly. "Guy trains more than I do, and his dreams are beyond weird now, seems like he's no longer dreaming of battles but almost everyday life. It's like he's living out someone else's life in his dreams."

Nodoka looked at her son with confusion and concern, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, except the fact he looks like he hasn't slept in years, also he's always cranky when he wakes up," Ranma grumbled.

Nabiki snickered, "Not everybody is a morning person," she said Ranma looked at with confusion before she leaned in and kissed.

Brad stood in the backyard of the Tendo residence, legs spread wide. His arms to his left, cupping his hands as if holding a basketball. His aura glowing white, "KA," a small blue-white ball of light appears. "ME," the light gets bigger a small gust of wind starts forming. "HA," the small gust turns violent and blue energy grows slightly. "ME-HAA!" he brings his hands putting heel to heel stretching his fingers out. The energy hit the training dummy he set for practice causing the dummy to explode. Brad through his hands up, "Wall shoots and scores, thank you, thank you," he smiled not noticing a falming piece land on the clothesline, which caught fire. The fire subsequently started to spread toward the clothing on the line. "AAAHH!" he shouted grabbing a pail and dousing the fire with water from the koi pond.

The billionaire quickly went into the house, grabbing duct tape and the ladder. He went to the clotheline and began taping the line up so it wouldn't snap. After cutting the tape free he sighed in relief, the door bell rang, surprised Brad jumped and fell into the koi pond. He sat up drench and frighten koi were swimming around him lazily, use to having people drop in on them. "Some God must be having a field day with this," he muttered, the door bell ringing again.

Out on the front porch of the Tendo training hall stood eight figures, seven female, one male. They waited with relative patients, but even that had it's limits. "_What's taking so long?_" one of the women asked in Cantonese.

"Patience, Comb and speak Japanese," one of the elder women spoke.

A minute later a young man opened the door, he was dripping wet looking miserable. He wasn't who they expecting to answer the door. "Um, is this still the Tendo residence?"

"Yes, it is the Tendo's are all out at the moment," the young man replied in japanese however it had a thick accent.

"Then whom may I ask are you?" Comb asked.

Brad chuckled giving them a big smile, not many he's met in the world didn't know him by sight. The fact this group of people didn't know him, gave them brownie points. "Me, I'm currently currently studing martial arts here. Name's Brad Wall. Now that's out of the way and excuse me for being impolite, but who the hell are you?" he responded.

Cologne hopped forward causing Brad to lean back a bit, "I am Amazon elder Cologne, this my Granddaughter Comb, Great Granddaughter Shampoo, Mousse, fellow elder Lotion, her grandaughter Silk, Great granddaughter's Perfume and Kachu," Cologne introduced.

Brad kept the amusement off his face thinking a moment. "Oh yeah, the people Kasumi invited to the wedding. Guess it's okay to come in and rest a bit, Kasumi is out shopping, Soun went drinking with panda ass, Ranma and Nabiki are at Ranma's I think," he said leading them inside failing to notice Shampoo tense up. "Have seat I'll get Ranma on the phone and tell him, y'all have arrived," he said leaving.

Cologne looked to her fellow Amazons, "It appears Ranma has coped well."

Author's note: I know this is a lame fic compared to my others, I recently found this and several others hiding in storage and decided to post them before something happen to them. This one inparticular if something I haven't touched in a long while, lost interest in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I disclaim all that's Rumiko Takahashi, Akira Toriyama, and Sony, may god have mercy on those that would try profit from someone else's hard work.

Brad held the phone aloft wincing at the screaming and screeching Nodoka was doing after hearing that Cologne and company were at the Training hall. Brad always wondered what annorism sounded like, and well hearing one for the first time he never wanted to hear one again. He cradled the phone after hearing a click rubbing thew back of his neck in utter confusion. "Uh, I wonder what I said wrong?" he asked himself aloud walking into the living room, where the elders and their family sat waiting. "Well, Mrs. Saotome is on her way, with Ranma and Nabiki," still rubbing the back of his picking up the towel he discarded. "Be right back need to change out of these wet things," he paused mid way up the stairs. "Um, anyone no why Mrs. Saotome sounded so hostile?"

Six of the seven women seemed to look uncomfortable. While Elder Lotion turned to him and regarded him in the same manner she had since arriving. "It is about one of our oldest laws," she replied.

Crossing his arms the young billionaire sighed heavily he hated when things like laws fluxiated around, bending laws was easy he had done it several times and got away with it. Breaking the law is what punishments were created for. "What law would that be?"

"Ranma, had defeated Shampoo here," Lotion pointed to the bubbly purple haired Amazon trying to make sense of a television program she was watching. "and our laws states any outside male that defeats one of our Amazonian sisters they are by our rights married."

With a blink the young billionaire rubbed his chin lightly wincing at the amount of coarse hair he found. "Okay, um, you wouldn't happen to have those laws in writing one you?" being a successful business man for nearly three years, obtaining the patent and royality's for Sony's next generation Playstation console(If I had the rights to this I wouldn't be writing fan fiction), he knew how to make business arrangements, check for loopholes, and so on. Brad was going to look into the Amazonian laws and see if he could find such a loophole for Ranma to crawl through. He highly doubt such a thing could exsist just by looking at the two elders he could bet the loopholes had been cleared from the laws long before his great grandfather had been born. And since this wasn't one of the panda's false pretense engagments like many of the others, he have to be extra careful.

"I do," Cologne stated and reached into her sleeve pulling out a huge book.

With a groan, Brad slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead, the sound was intensified by the water on his hands and his head. Realizing he was still soaking wet from his little plunge. "I'll look at it after I'm dry," he stated finishing his ascent.

An hour later Ranma, Nabiki, and Nodoka arrived. Entering the house they saw the Amazon's scattered around either talking or watching the television. The older people were talking while, the four teenagers were trying to make sense of the Anime they were watching. Brad was busy sitting in a comfy chair with a huge book in his lap. He looked up and smiled weakly at them, "Hey guys," he said.

Ranma walked up looking at the book which was entirely in Cantonese, "You can read that?"

Brad shrugged, "Ranma when you basically have all the money in the world and use very little of it, you tend to have a lot of free time on your hands. So I used my free time to learn various languages, how do you think I can speak Japanese so well?"

Ranma blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know thought you always knew Japanese."

Brad chuckled slightly, "Thanks for the compliment."

With a nod the pigtailed martial artis frowned, "What are you reading?"

"The entire expanded War and Peace version of the Amazonian laws, I'm trying to help you out. One of the elders told me about your little run in with the marriage law they have," the billionaire stated flipping a page. "Think with a book as big as this one they'd have a table of contents, but nooo," he muttered scanning the first page. Looking up at Ranma and gave a weak smile, "Going to take a while," scanning the next page frowning deeply, "a long while."

LAter that afternoon, Kasumi returned from shopping and was amazed at how the number of guest had arose in her absence. She spotted her familie's benefactor in her father's favorite easy chair with a huge book in his lap. Tofu walked up behind her and scanned the room as well. She smiled giving a light shrug, Nabiki and Shampoo offerd to help put away the groceries which the young couple gladly accepted. Kasumi walked out into the dining area to see where Ranma was, she saw him and Mousse engaging in a rather heatedly sparring match. Blinking she notice two other young girls sitting off to the side, one looked a bit like Ranma's girl half, only her hair was cut short and the other could easily pose as her twin. She looked at the dining room table and shrunk back at the battle aura's and ki forces. On opposite sides of the table sat Nodoka and Comb glaring at each other sparks of ki shooting from the eyes.

Kasumi continued her observation of the people in the dining area trying hard not wince at the faint burning smell from the dining room table caused by the two women. On the left side sitting peacefully on Comb's right were two dimunitive women, one leaning a gnarled against her while the other was just sipping some herbal tea. It was the person on Comb's left that made Kasumi's blood run cold, she had seen that face from age one to age eight before that face vanished from her life. "M-Mother," unable to take the shock the eldest Tendo daughter collapse. Tofu dropped the bags he was carrying and caught his fiancee looking up at the woman that caused the mess.

Silk quickly got up and ran to Kasumi's side looking concerned, "I was afraid this might happen," she said softly.

It took a few minutes for Kasumi to regain consciousness, when she had she found herself lying in the living room on the couch with several eyes watching her. Nabiki looked down at her sister lips pursed, "Caught me by surprise to sis."

Kasumi looked over at Silk who had her hands in her lap, "How can this be?" the Tendo girl asked.

"Every first generation Kasumi, my family has born twins," Silk said softly.

Nabiki frowned, "You mean your our mom's twin sister?"

Silk nodded, "Yes, it is a long and difficult story, best reserved until your father returns," she looked pained. "Seems my sister and I had a lot in common, including the man we bedded."

Kasumi and Nabiki imediately turned their eyes toward Kachu who sat looking impassively at them. Kasumi frowned heavily sitting up, glancing at her family who had a various different facial expressions. Even though he was still looking through the Amazonian law book, Kasumi could see a look on the young billionaire's face. The silence in the room was deafening minus the occasional flipping of page.

As if on cue, the front door opened walking in were too thoroughly tanked middle aged men. They were set on by several angry or annoyed glares. Even in their alcohol muddled minds their martial arts trained snese were firing off danger signals. Looking up Genma's red face lost all semblance of color staring at his wife and a blue haired Amazonian. Noticing his companion suddenly going tense Soun looked up and saw his friends frightened expression. He turned to see what his friend was scared of and at first though his drunken state had cause him to see double of his eldest daughter, but seeing the double wearing a different outfit caused him to worry more. Continuing to scan faces his eyes fell on Silk, "K-K-Kimiko!" he like his daughter before him unable to take the information being presented his mind shut down. Brad looked up from his reading to see Soun Tendo crashed to the ground in a dead faint.

"Serves the cheatin' bastard right," the young billionaire muttered.

Silk looked at Soun Tendo with pity, "Go easy upon him, he had no idea what happened the night I conceived," she said softly.

Brad raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess he got drunker than this and ya seduced him?"

Silk blushed slightly then nodded, "It was roughly a month before he and my sister were to be married," she glared at Genma for a moment who was shaking badly, more so since Nodoka and Comb had taken up positions on eitherside of him leveling a glare that could that clearly stated his ass was cooked. "Genma decided to take Soun on one last training mission before, I believe the term was locked in the old ball and chain," Genma took the opportunity to douse himself with cold water turning himself into a panda and start playing with a rubber tire. "Soun being a rather good negotiator in his early days convince the elder's to allow he and the lazy panda to stay a couple of days. I was one of the ones that greeted him, when I found out he was engaged to my sister. We talked for most of the time they stayed," Silk smiled wistfully. "I could see why my sister had fallen in love with him, on the last night they were to stay he and Genma drank until they passed out. Not in the best shape myself I decided to taste what my sister would be getting," she said her voice thick with regret."

Kasumi bowed her head softly, "You betrayed your sister to sleep with his fiancee, because you were drunk?"

"Sounds pretty far fetched if you asked me," Brad said softly everyone turning to look at him. "Sounds like a very weak excuse to cover up jealousy," he stated still looking at the book.

Silk winced at the sharp words and nodded. "True, I was jealous of my sister and apart of me regrets betraying my sister."

"While the part of you that had fallen in love with the same man your sister had fallen in love with revelled in it," Brad finished flipping another page.

Silk blushed slightly and nodded after she finished her nod their was a resounding clap in the air. Everyone looked seeing Kasumi's hand brought across her chest after slapping her aunt. Silk held her hand to her cheek looking at her eldest neice morosely. Being reunited with a family she never knew, the long weighted guilt she had had been lifted by that slap. "Is this true," another voice said weakly. Everyone minus Brad turned to see Soun weakly sit up apparently the middle aged man had been playing possom.

Silk nodded bowing her head deeply toward Soun waiting for anything, forgiveness was the further thing from her mind. "I have nothing else to say, Soun," she whispered.

Soun head was to muddled and disoriented he needed to sleep off the alcohol, his first reaction would be to throw the woman out. But he wanted to make sure it was he who was throwing her out and not the alcohol. "I will think about this," he said slowly standing up teetering to one side. "I wish to sleep this off before I make rash judgements," he slurred. He turned stocking toward the dojo, stumbling to one side then the other.

Brad focused on the other problem he saw looking at the glaring Comb and Nodoka he could see another situation brewing, one that did not bode well for the fat panda. "I wonder what hornets nest we could stir up here?" he mused with a smirk.

Around midnight the young billionaire finally found what he was looking but what he saw only made him wince. The loopholes had been iron out as he had feared, the only thing could see was a billigamy relationship. He smirked slightly thinking about it, and found it very ironic. "Sorry Ranma," he whispered to himself closing the book. With everywhere else taken, the young billionaire scooped up a blanket that Kasumi had provided and leaned back putting his feet up. With a light yawn he quietly closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

The next morning Brad woke feeling stiff, stumbling like he alsway did grunting and moaning heading toward the bathroom. He passed Shampoo on the way who gave him a raised eyebrow, but the young billionaire simply ignored everything as he climbed the stairs heading for the bathroom.. He was so out of it that he did not realize that everyone else was already up. Shampoo watched him go up before going into the dining area to joined her airen, her mother, and the others. Sitting down she could feel the tense atmosphere as Soun sipped his morning tea. She didn't notice elder Lotion had her eyes closed or the amused face she wore. Lotion had been the one to adopt Silk into the tribe, and gave Silk the title of her granddaughter. The old lady amusement was growing as she could sense the young American get closer to the bathroom.

A few seconds later Brad entered the changing room, but being so out of it in the morning he rarely notice things he normally, in this case he failed to notice the do not disturb sign being up. So after stripping down to his birthday he opened the door without a care only to recieve an earsplitting scream for his lack of wisdom. On a bright point however he was finally awake, he was also staring at a very nake Kachu. He started mumbling apologies tying his towel around his waist, but the evil glint in her eye as she slowly pulled her own towel across her body, said she wasn't going to accept it. Grabbing her staff, the billionaire turned and flew out of the bathroom screaming, "SHIT!"

Everyone looked up as Brad came flying around the corner wearing nothing but a towel with Kachu in hot pursuit also wearing nothing but a towel and carrying a staff. "I said I was sorry," the billionaire replied dodging each strike from the staff.

Ranma looked a bit nostalgic, "Let me guess, you walked in on her while she was taking a bath?"

Blushing lightly as he dodged each strike, "It was an accident, I swear to god. I'm a walking fuckin' zombie in the morning," he stated then pursed his lips slightly. "She's got a great body though," he commented. This only seemed to enrage the older girl even more.

"For that, prapre to die!" Kachu snarled increasing the speed of her strikes, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma winced hearing that as the staff the Amazonian held in her hands suddenly became a blur.

The billionaire however unknowingly matched her strikes speed deftly moving around he strike at the increased speed. "Come on I said I was sorry, and that crack about your body was a compliment," he stated as the girl seemed to get angrier.

Ranma was about to join when Cologne held up her staff blocking the way. "Do you wish for another wife, son-in-law?"

The pigtailed martial artist stood down looking over at Nabiki who was giving him a glare.

Swinging her staff at the young man, Brad jumped and landed on it. Staring up Kachu caught a glimpse of something showing underneath the billionaire's towel. Fighting down a blush she flung Brad across the yard he twisted in mid air rebounding against the tree flipped and landed on his feet. "Hmm, not bad almost got me," he smirked. "My turn," he widened his stand bringing his hands into fist and tucking his arms into his sides. His aura suddenly exploded swishing visibly in the air like a blue-white fire. "EEEYYAAAHHH!" the entire yard began to quake under Brad's battle aura.

Kachu took a step back eyes widen in shock as did everyone else present. "H-H-How is this possible?" she asked weakly.

Ranma looked routed to the ground, "Whoa I knew he was holding back but not this much," he muttered softly.

Cologne glanced sharply at the pigtailed boy before focusing on the young man's aura. _This aura is not human._

Brad stopped then ran at the girl at full speed once they met the fight began in earnest, the billionaire was no longer merely dodging he was also fighting back. Punches and kicks were raining down on the amazonian, but the only thing the boy failed to realized he was being lured into a spiral. At the apex of the spiral Kachu delivered a solid uppercut to Brad's chin, "HIRYU SHOTEN-HA!" the resulting tornado launched Brad into the air. The Amazonian smirked slightly watching the young man hovering in the vortex.

Brad looked around then snorted, "Great not this move again," he muttered extinquishing his ki the tornado stopped.

Kachu frowned watching as her opponent seemed to hover for a few moments before beginning his descent. She twirled her staff ready to begin the fight anew, when she notice something. "What is he doing?"

Catching the bewildered statement, the fighters in the group looked up at the falling young man. Brad cupped his hands to his side, "KKKKKAAAAMMMMEEEHHHHAAAMMMMEEE-HHAAA!" he shouted and a huge beam of Ki energy lanced from his now outstretched hands. Shocked by this the girl was rooted to the spot. "Get out of the way!" Brad shouted, the girls eyes trembled in fear. _Shit, if she don't move this blast will kill her unless,_ closing his eyes the huge blast seemed to shrink in size when the blast reached her she was knocked back crashing to the ground her towel practically incerated, she was breathing but unconscious.

The billionaire landed on the ground running over looking concerned, "Is she alright?" he asked.

Cologne checked the girl and nodded, "Yes she is quite fine."

The American slumped his shoulders in relief, "Thank god, didn't expect that attack to be that powerful, it wasn't yesterday," then suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed to the ground.

Ranma ran over and checked on his student, "What happened?"

Lotion hobbled over and bent dow nchecking the young boy, "In order to keep the blast from killing Kachu, he brought the blast back into himself. He will be find simply knocked himself out with his own attack."

"Um, then why was he standing and talking after he landed?" Ranma asked.

Lotion smirked slightly, "A delay in reaction."

Author's Note: I'll proably need a editor for this later on, it's old filled with lots of errors. The back story involving Soun and Silk I also did but I must of deleted it because I can't find it. Same with the up coming chapter. As for the little thing involving Kachu and Brad and the bathroom hope people get a kick out of it, because I certainly did when I first wrote, parents at the time thought I'd gone nuts. Brad's true origins will be revealed as well as Happosai's. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now dressed in her chosen attire Kachu was kneeling next to her mother looking chagrined both at the prospect of meeting her father and awaiting for the she must give the Kiss of Marriage to awaken. Soun had kept his silence for a time after seeing the element of power his future son-in-law's student displayed. After he managed to recover he had began to think on what his sister-in-law had spoken of the previous evening. This sort of thing had never in his life happened to him before. His emotions warred within him, glancing at the daughter he had never known the mirror image of the eldest he has known. He frown at this, _I know my daughters but did not raise them. I've wronged my wife's memory in so many ways_. He leaned his head forward trying to understand what he could do. _What would the honotable thing be to do, _his eyes focused on the woman that looked so much like his departed wife. Who he found had harbored a love for him in secret since he and Genma arrived at the Amazonian village during their little bachelor's journey. He had shared many conversations with the woman, he asked her about Kimiko's childhood and other things. They had bonded he remembered that much, but to find out that after he passed out from excessive drinking and inadverently concieved a child. He often wondered why his wife's letters went unanswered it was safe to say he found out the reason.

The honorable thing to do would be to ask the woman's life in exchange for her disgraceful act, her and the child. But he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do that, her face was that of Kimiko's and her daughter's face was that of Kasumi's to people he had never been able to anything but love for. He the next honorable thing to do would be to cast them from his home, again something he could not relish doing. Back in the recesses of his mind he remembered the long hourse talking to Silk and enjoying the time immensly also remembering the fact that if he hadn't already been in love with Kimiko he found that could been in with just the same. "This task is not an easy one, Kasumi, Nabiki, join me in the dojo to talk in private," he said softly.

While Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki disappeared into the dojo, Ranma turned his attention to his friend and student. Brad hadn't moved since collapsing from his fight with Kachu, "Why isn't he wakin' up?"

Lotion bent closer to exam and frowned, "He is upon the astral plain for some reason I cannot begin to guess."

Perfume chose that moment to speak, So what does that mean in Japanese terms?"

"It is difficult to say somehow our young friend has retreated into himself, or perhaps pulled into the astral plain by some unforseen force."

On the outskirts of Tokyo in the rice fields that darted along the Japanese countryside, two round spheres crashed into the earth creating two fairly large craters. Both sphere's opened and two figures stepped out into the crater. One looked remarkably like Brad dressed in blue skin tight shorts, white boots, white gloves, black and gold chest armor. The other had short pageboy style hair, dark brown eyes, dress similiar to her companion only into of shorts she wore briefs, and her armor was white and brown. "So this is earth, Yiro," the young girl looked around and snorted. "What a dump."

Yiro chuckled darkly, "Clearly," reaching up and touching a red squared button on the scouter over his eyes. "Let's see if Happosai was right about this planet," he whistled, "Not bad some half way decent power levels," as he moved his head scanning the surrounding area the scouter gave an alarm, causing Yiro to pale. "915 that almost my power level."

The female clicked her scouter and double checked, her eyes looking puzzled, "It keeps fluxiating now it's 500, what is going on?"

"I don't know, it's time we found out, don't you Vera?" Yiro lifted up into the sky Vera quickly followed him.

"We must take out this nuisance before he can be a threat to us," Vero snarled flying off in the direction of the power.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yiro shouted.

Brad was hovering in a sea of purplish black looking one way then the next trying to figure out how he got there and where the increasing power was coming from. _I almost killed that beautiful girl_. he thought blushing slightly remembering her state of undress. _To think those were actually natural_, he slapped himself rubbing his face as he floated along. Eventually the darkness subsided and Brad was staring eye to eye with the man he been seeing in his dream. "It's you, your the guy I been protraying in my dreams."

The other man smiled sadly, "They were not dreams Brad, but memories inside you so that you could live a normal life. You see you were still born."

Brad's face paled, "You mean I-I-I died shortly before I was born?"

The other man nodded, "Yes, in order to revive you I gave you my life force," the man blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head. "Just didn't realize how much I gave you until now. Seems like you got the full dose," he chuckled lightly.

"Uh, what does that mean?" the billionaire asked.

"Kind of mean you can become me if you focus hard enough, see I think permnamently fused us together," the man stated.

"Oh yeah who are you?" Brad asked feeling the weight of what he been told dragging him down..

"I'm Son Goku, let me tell ya everything I know so you won't get confused," Goku stated.

Looking indignant Brad crossed his arms, "Too late for that."

Ranma watched as Nabiki, Soun, and Kasumi reemerged from the dojo all three were had unreadable expression their faces. He watched as Nabiki walked over to the koi pond and sat down, arms cross chin jutted outward now, and her face showed irritation. Ranma was about to walk over and offer whatever he could in the ways of comfort when he heard a knock at the front door. On the other side stood Ryoga and Akari, both looked travel worn, also Akrai looked like she put on some muscle since the last time Ranma had seen her. "Ryoga, Akari, nice to see you again," he said solemnly.

Ryoga chuckled sadly, "Don't sound glad to see me, Ranma." The two former rivals stared at each other for a moment before Ranma extended a hand then they wrapped each other in a friendly hug. "It is good to see you Ranma. Sorry I haven't been around much, taken Akari on a training trip."

Ranma smiled, "Judging by the amount of definition on her arms, Ryoga. I'd say your doing an excellent job."

The trio walked through the house after Ryoga and Akari dropped their backpacks. "Who's the Gaijin, Ranma?" Ryoga asked looking at the unconscious billionaire.

"He's my student, knocked himself with a ki attack while trying to ki the ki attack from killing the girl," Ranma replied.

"So that's the ki I sensed on our way here, damn, Ranma what I felt was easily twice what you used against Saf..." Ryoga covered his mouth looking at his friend and rival.

Ranma chuckled, "My time of mourning has passed Ryoga, it's still painful but I've gotten over it."

Ryoga relaxed dropping his arms as they came into the dining area and his senses could almost feel the tension in the air. "Um, did I miss something?"

"No, something weird hapened last night, did ya know that Mrs. Tendo's had a twin sister," Ryoga shook his head but the implications however were not miss. "Well she's been living with the Amazon's for all these years, came with the ghoul, Mousse, and Shampoo." Ryoga did a double take when he saw two Kasumi's one dressed in a beautiful light blue dress sitting next to Tofu, the second Kasumi was dressed in a far more revealing outfit, it was a black sleeveless outfit with a deep v-neck opening revealing a generous amount of cleavage. The bottom part was a skirt that was slit clear up to her hips. "That's Kachu, Nabiki and Kasumi's cousin and um, half-sister," Ranma whispered.

Ryoga blinked, "The resemblance to Kasumi is uncanny," he paused. "What do you mean half-sister?"

Kasumi cleared her throat which stalled Ranma's explanation, "Ryoga, Akari, I'm pleased to see you could make," her happy tone sounded almost forced. This led Ranma to wonder what Soun had decided.

Feeling remarkably uncomfortable Ranma decided to change the subject to something he was familiar with, namely embarassing situations, seeing has how he spent two years getting involved in such activity. "Oh, Ryoga wish ya would of shown up sooner. It was funny as hell."

Ryoga smirked, "What happened?"

"Well ya felt the Ki signature so ya know how the fight between Brad, my student and Kachu ended but ya don't know how it started," he paused trying to keep from laughing. "Well ya remembered what happened to me when I first arrived here. Just imagine the roles reverseed and ya got what happened between Brad and Kachu," he smirked watching as Ryoga use his overactive imagination. The lost burst out laughing clutching his sides.

"I thought that stuff only happened to you Ranma," Ryoga dropped to his knees in hysterics. He was about to comment more when he notice Ranma's body was tensed in alert. At first he was confused until his own ki senses started to go haywire. "My god Ranma what is that," and explosion in the back yard near where Mousse and Perfume were last seen sparring brought the two running out.

Two figures floated out of the sun, revealing themselves the Nermia Wrecking Crew looked up in shock, even some looked back to see if Brad was still unconscious. "A-A-Akane," Ryoga whispered. Ranma looked up at the female of the two, what he saw made him not believe his eyes. It was only the fact that the woman didn't to the name that clued Ranma in.

"That may look like her, but that isn't her," the pig tailed martial artist was on his guard as the two floating figures were looking around the yard, one was holding Mousse by the neck. The fact that Mousse wasn't struggling meant he wasn't unconscious or at worst dead. "Who are you?"

The two figures seemed to ignore him for a moment, the male reaching up and touching the strange device over his eye. "Hmm, impressive the one with the ponytail has a powerlevel of 560, the one standing next to him has 530," the male stated. "Ah, found him, his powerlevel is still in flux it's reaching 10,000 at it's high point," Yiro stated in a realitively calm voice.

"Impossible, that would make him stronger than Prince Vegeta," Vera stated a slight tremor in her voice. "Then we must destroy him."

Ranma not sure who these beings were after but the fact were going to kill someone. "I don't think so," he said menacingly battle aura glowing.

Vera blinked coldly down at the pigtailed, touching the device over her ear, "His power rose to 710."

Yiro smiled darkly, "Well I always preferred pleasure before business."

Author's Note: Hope eveyone does enjoy the carnage and here's to wincing I'll be getting for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. heh heh, but anyone will admit this is always the best way to end a chapter makes people squirm for more. I know by experience how flustrating and satisfying cliffhangers can be. Also like some help with Silk's Japanese name, the three names I've come up to is Kira, Kiko, Keiko(No not a YYH crossover), and Kagome(No this will not be a Inuyasha crossover either). Twins in Anime are named similiar at least that's been the trend the first Ranma movie was prime example as is Shampoo's younger Amazonian sisters Ling Ling and Lung Lung. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ranma and Ryoga took up defensive positions as Yiro dropped to the ground arms crossed, Vera scowled at her companion. Not one to miss an opportunity Vera reached her hand back forming a ki blast pointing herself toward the house. Just as she was about to fire a bonbori flew knocking her hand up into the air sending her blast harmlessly. "Who dares?"

Shampoo and Kachu appeared underneath, "Monkey-tailed violent girl, Shampoo is opponent," the purple haired amazon.

Kachu glared coldly at the girl floating in the sky twirling her staff, "Not without me," she hissed.

Brad was now alone in the astral plain about to leave when a ball of light appeared before him, "What is this?"

Goku's words echoed, "When the time is right you'll need to give that to Nabiki."

"What for?" Brad asked looking at the ball of light in confusion before touching it, suddenly images of a young girl entered his mind. "Is this Akane's life force?"

"Yes, she has been selected to be reborn as Ranma and Nabiki's child," Goku's faint voice echoed, "We better go Ranma and company have some unexpected guests."

Ranma and Ryoga were doing their best to dodge, block, and counter the incoming blows that Yiro was raining down on them, but the Saiyan was just to fast for them. Ryoga dropped beneath one punch extending his index finger at the ground, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" he shouted the result was a shower of dirt flew up striking Yiro in the face clouding his eyes enough to give the two young martial artist breathing room.

Ranma quickly lunged forward, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" the pig tailed martial artist struck the Saiyan five hunred and nine time in the stomach with his attack. Yiro staggered, his armor actually damaged from the attack.

Snarling darkly, "Damn it," leaping into the air away from them. _Both their power levels grew, but how?_ he quickly went over the fight and snorted. _They were concentrating they're attacks onto one area. It can be a real nuisance._ With a smile rearing up his hand, "Now let me show you how we professionals do it," laughing cruelly sending a huge ki blast which lanced downward hitting both the younger martial artist.

Shampoo and Kachu weren't fairing much better, neither had ki attack, only physical. But they were using them, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Both shouted slamming an equivilant of 400 punches the Saiyan female unfortunately all of them were blocked. Vera struck Shampoo in the gut sending her flying into the far wall and through it. The Saiyan then grabbed the other girl by the right leg spinning her around and tossed her after Shampoo. Vera smirked slightly until the two Amazons came running back at her.

Yiro snarled continuing to dodge the strikes the pigtailed boy and lost boy were throwing at him. Ryoga suddenly jumped into the air bringing his hands over his head, "SHI SHI HOUKODAN!" he brough his hands forward sending his powerful depression wave ki blast at the Saiyan. Knocking the blast away Yiro growling became more pronounced, his scouter was showing them reaching level 710 and each passing moment, their power was increasing. Ranma lunge in Yiro met him attacking with a new energy.

While Yiro was attacking Ranma, the pig tailed boy was quickly moving the Saiyan into a spiral until finally, "HIRYU SHOTEN-HA!" the huge ki tornado caught the Saiyan perfectly. Ryoga slumped slightly landing behind Ranma. When the attack subsided Yiro was floating in mid air his battle aura exploding outward.

"I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH!" he screamed bringing his hands up a huge Ki ball quickly formed, tossing the blast at Ranma and Ryoga the two were sent flying what energy they had in reserve was gone upon impact. Landing Yiro extended his hand toward the two down martial artist. "Now die you worthless humans!" he snarled. At the same time Vera had knocked Shampoo to the ground and out, now was holding the other girl by the neck and slowly squeezing.

Nabiki suddenly appeared in Ranma's vision tryingto get him up. "G...get out of here," he said weakly. Nabiki still tried to get him up, Ranma watched in odd fascination as the ki ball Yiro was about to fire expanded.

Nabiki's eyes watered, "No, if you go I go to," stated turning putting herself inbetween Ranma and Yiro.

Ranma tried to stand but found he was too weak for the the task. Then he saw it two images overlapping one another, in Nabiki's place he saw a small dried up doll jump between him and Saffron's flames. "No, Nabiki don't..." he said trying to move her, just as the blast was shot. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

A black and red streak appeared between the blast and Nabiki just before it hit, a hand knocked the blast clear. Nabiki crashing back into Ranma's who clutched her tightly. Looking up Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Kachu saw Brad Wall standing there only as he stood his body was slowly undergoing changes. Brad quietly started walking toward Yiro. Yiro kicking out soon as the young billionaire was in range only to be kicking air.. Looked around finding the strange young man in black and red standing between Vera and the two girls that were fighting her.

Kachu slowly stood up holding her arm and throat. "Intended, you've awakened," she whispered.

Brad smiled slightly picking up Shampoo who was in no shape to get up on her own. He quietly moved the purple haired Amazon to the dining area all the others were in state of shock. He turned back to the two Saiyans walking toward them. "Intended?" Kachu asked not sure what she was going to ask.

"Stay clear," he said softly in a strange mixture of his voice and voice none of them could recognize. As he walked toward the Saiyans his hair began to change rapidly growing darker and more wild looking, if they would look at his eyes they'd see the pupils go pitch black. His body was also getting taller and the muscle structure far more defined.

What's going on Elder?" Silk asked releaved her daughter was safe.

Lotion and Cologne on the other hand were trying hard to find breath in their lungs as they felt Brad's arua seem to grow beyond the boundaries of conventional levels. "His aura is beyond words," Lotion whispered.

Goku was in full view by the time he stood four feet from Yiro, he was calm as he had been in the passed and his eyes glinted darkly. "You've tried to kill my friends and for that I will not forgive, leave this place or you'll regret it."

Yiro glanced and Vera eyes looked on in shock, "Who are you to give me orders, human?"

Goku smirked slightly, "Let me tell you a secret, on the day of his birth a young boy name Brad Wall, died before being born, a wandering soul of a dead warrior from another dimension had been passing by in the astral plains. He saw this poor boy's soul head toward King Yemma's check in station," Goku paused. "The wandering spirit took it upon himself to bring the boy back to life with the latent energy he had from the Eternal dragon. When he restored the boys life to his body something the spirit didn't expect happened his spirit fused with the boy. Now the boy is neither Brad Wall nor the spirit who saved him, a spirit who's name was Son Goku."

Yiro rolled his eyes, "So what your the spirit that fused with the boy?"

Goku chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah kind of strange huh, I also went by another name a name I was given at birth, Kakkarot."

Yiro's blood ran cold, "That's a Saiyan name."

Goku spread his legs slightly and suddenly aura exploded in a brilliant golden light. When the light died Goku was transformed, "Now that introductions are done, time to get this party started," before the other two Saiyans could react Super Goku vanished all the Nermia Wrecking crew could see were the two Saiyans jerking for a few second before collapsing to the ground, then watched a huge ki blast explode over the downed Saiyans. "Try hurt my friends," Goku powered down as his body shrunk back into Brad. Dropping to his knees the Billionaire was heaving air.

Kasumi brought Dr. Tofu and some paramedics to examine those that were injured. After the examinations were done the more seriously injured namely Ryoga and Shampoo were taken to the hospital. While the rest sat around the dining area while Brad recounted on what happened to him. When he was finished he crossed his arms.

"Sorry I wasn't able to wake up sooner," the billionaire stated glancing over at Ranma.

"No you timed it perfectly, if you been a second later," Ranma closed his eyes reaching out and grabbing Nabiki, who stiffened in surprise for a second before melting into Ranma's embrace. "I would of lost Nabiki like I lost her sister," he said holding Nabiki tighter.

"I'm sorry Ranma," Nabiki whispered into his ear.

Brad smirked, "Well I know this is probably a piss poor time to bring this up, but Ranma. Shampoo's claim is legit and no loopholes, minus one."

Ranma blinked a second, "That is?"

"Well ever think about having a threesome?" Brad asked causing Nabiki to blush while Ranma looked utterly lost.

"Huh, what ya mean threesome?" Ranma asked then Nabiki whispered in his ear. Ranma's face turned red. "Ya mean me, Nabiki, and Shampoo?"

Brad nodded, "Only way you can honor both and not loose face, just chalk it up to your father fat stomach," he sneered glaring at the panda who was trying to make himself scarce.

Ranma glared at the panda well before putting his free hand on his knee supporting his head in his hand still holding Nabiki. "So what about your own Amazon problem?"

Brad blinked for a moment then smirked, "I don't really consider it a problem."

"What ya mean?" Ranma asked.

"Look at my life before coming here," Brad sighed heavily. "I could pick and choose any girl I wanted because I'm wealthy. But that's the catcher."

Nabiki chuckled slightly, "That's all they wanted, money or something for you to buy them."

The billionaire raised an eyebrow, Ranma chuckled, "She's speaking from experience, been getting Kuno's wallet since they were in junior high."

Brad chuckles, "Ah, that explains alot."

Brad quietly stood on the back porch assessing the damage and quickly how much it will be to replace everything. As he did he sensed someone slowly creeping up behind him, turning around he stopped Kachu before she could lunge in at him for the Kiss of Marriage. "Caught ya," he smiled.

Kachu squirmed a bit, "Let me go, I only wish to get this over with," she stated.

"I would think you'd want to do this right?" Brad asked in confusion.

Kachu stopped her struggling, "You mean you'd accept the Kiss of Marriage willingly? No, outsider male I've known in recent memory has ever accepted it. Even Ranma doesn't want his."

Brad slowly lowered his arms. "I know but most aren't like me," he said softly. "Kachu, I have all the money in the world literally, yet before I came here I was probably the most lonelist as well."

Kachu brought her hand up to her chin thinking, "You are sure of this?"

Brad chuckled, "I spent nearly ten hours looking through those laws of yours I know what I'm getting into. Just on catch in the wheel though."

"What would that be?" Kachu asked frowning slightly.

"When we do become official you, your mom, and your great grandmother are not dragging me back to China. I can't run a business from a village in the mountains," he smiled slightly.

Kachu giggled, "I'll see what I can arrange," she looked at him eyes soft.

"So ready when you are," he said opening his arms to her. She quietly stepped into his arms gently sliding her arms around his neck feeling his hands gently grasped the small of her back sending a tingle up and down her body spine. She leaned closer bringing her lips to his kissing him deeply and passionately as indicated in the Amazonian laws for the Kiss of Marriage. She felt his arms tighten slight as he deepened the kiss himself causing her to moan.

When they parted Kachu looked up into his eyes, he smiled. "Now, we are married," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Brad looked at her, "um, I hope I'm a good husband to you," he whispered to her. She looked back up at his and her soft smile returning. The young woman in his arms looked truly like the mirror image of Kasumi at this point, that she was. "I'll do all that I can to make you happy," he said swearing that he was hearing Goku's voice in their somewhere. _Thanks Goku_. "not saying ya love me or nothing, kind of soon huh?"

Kachu giggled again, sounded wonderful to Brad's ears, "True but I am falling in that direction, what about you?"

"I'm getting there, but then I had this bad habit of falling in love easily," he smiled. Kachu hugged him tightly almost purring in his ear.

"I can live with that," she mumbled. Five sets of eyes watched the new couple some were shocked, some happy, but they all were waiting to see what the future had in store.

Author's note: Done done, this was a short fic and left a huge cliff hanger at the end about what was going to happen, I lost the three side stories that went with this, the first dealt with Soun and Silk, the second dealt with Kasumi and Tofu's wedding, and the last dealt with the Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo, Brad/Goku, and Kachu. Any suggestions for a sequel would be appreciated.


End file.
